Motor vehicles, such as a long distance or over the road trucks may not be configured to readily provide HVAC needs when parked. Specifically, such vehicles may not provide for a desired HVAC, when the vehicles are not being driven. For example, if the vehicle is parked and HVAC is desired, the engine of the vehicle, which drives an associated engine-driven air-conditioning unit, heat exchanger, etc. may need to be operated. This results in air pollution, sound pollution, and engine wear concerns. As such, there is some need to address issues concerning HVAC needs when the vehicle is stationary.
Reconfiguring a vehicle to include additional HVAC equipment may be labor intensive and may require cutting, fitting, or other modification of existing parts. Space constraints within the vehicle may also be problematic. Further there is a need for an HVAC system for the sleeper compartment that can function regardless of whether the vehicle engine is running and/or can operate on alternative power sources.